Neo Alpha Academy
by Muse of Storytelling
Summary: It has been 30 years Shira first opened Alpha Acadmey, and Angeline Dubois won. And again the AA is opening it's gates, but this year will be different, very different.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm new to the Alpha's Fandom, but love the books. For my Alpha's SYOC I have done something different. No 'popular talents' this means no dancers, actors, inventors, singers, etc. Also this is an AR fic. In my fic Charlie was never offered a spot at Alpha Academy, she moved back to Hoboken, and her mom stayed as Shira's PA. She and Darwin stayed together, and are currently married. Allie A. never got A.J.'s application, but did end up becoming a famous actress. Skye did got to AA, but without the support the Charlie and Allie A. gave her, she burnt out and was the 43 person sent home. The person who did win, and is currently headmistress is Angeline Dubois. Angeline was a magician from New Orleans. **

Dear Applicants,

As all of you are aware, I alone survived a year at Alpha Academy and became heir to the Brazille Enterprises and all affiliated companies. Fifteen years ago, Shira retired, and I became the President and Leading Alpha of her empire. Thirty years have passed since I won, and I have deiced to follow in the footsteps of my predecessor.

I am again opening the gates of Alpha Academy.

But before you reach for you computers, and begin to type away. Detailing the movies you've stared in, the songs you've sung. Read this next line.

This year will be different.

Some of you may have heard about the 'favorites'. These girls were hypothesized to win by many. Allie J., Skye Hamilton, 'Triple Threat'. All these so called 'favorites' were dancers, actors, models, singers. The talents that make up household names. No one favored the magician from New Orleans. But all those actors, all those dancers, all of them fell through. In fact, the last ten girls had not a actor, dancer, model, nor singer among them. This is the reason for the first change.

All the girl's must have unique, quirky talents.

No more dancers or actors or even inventors. This year the class is made up of girls with real talent. These girl's pioneered in their fields, scraping their way up to the top.

Also, 6 lucky boys will excepted into Alpha Academy.

So pack your bags and send in your applications because it's time for the second year of Alpha Academy.

Sincerely,

Angeline Dubois

**ALPHA FORM**

**THE BASICS:**

**Full Name: First and Last, Middle is applicable.**

**What You Go By: What others mostly call you. This can be a nickname, your middle name, your first **

**Age: Ages 13 – 15**

**Location: Country, State/Province, City. If you live in 2-4 places and move about them consistently (three months per place per year) put them all. If you travel constantly, than just put 'world' or 'suitcase'.**

**Nationality:**

**Ethnicity:**

**Parent/Guardians: Fill out the below form as many times as you have parents/guardians.  
>-Full Name:<br>-Occupation:  
>-Age:<strong>

**Brief History: Here is where you tell what you childhood was like, how many siblings you have, what you social status is, etc. **

**ALPHA INFO:**

**Alpha Ability: Now this is the million dollar question. Both One Tracks (ex. Puppeteer) and Hyphenates (ex. Photographer-Journalist-Videographer) are accepted, one is not more likely to get you chosen as a main than the other. No singers (with the exception of solely operatic singers), popular musicians (with the exception of solely jazz, classical, or another significantly different music style), dancers (the only exception is if you are really, really out there, like maybe someone who can only dance clogging or only Irish dancing), actors (exception: solely voice actors), models (exception: artist's models). Now if you are a Hyphenate, and you are the most original character ever created, you may be allowed to have a mainstream talent as one of yours. Give me unique abilities, like a Makeup artist-Costume Designer or Archeologist-Environmentalist. NOTE: If a Hyphenate please all caps your main talent.  
><strong>

**Ability Specifics: Elaborate on your ability. What are the specifics of your abilities? If you write poetry, what kinds do you write? If you are a voice actor, what kind of cartoons/animation are you usually in? If you are a...Well you get the idea.  
><strong>

**Alpha Awards and Achievements: Here some examples of questions you should ask yourself here. What awards have you acquired that makes you an Alpha? What contest have you won? Do you work somewhere that shows your Alphaness (ex. the trapeze artist that works at Cirque du Soleil)? What praise have you gotten from a expert in your field (the chef who got 5 stars from a New York Times food critic and was told that their food was 'exquisite and delightful')? Did/do you go to a school specifically or that has special programs for your ability?  
><strong>

**Alpha Minors: Is there anything you do great, but not good enough to be considered THE alpha of that thing? Here is where you put it.  
><strong>

**PERSONALITY: As the new headmistress of Alpha Academy I would like to learn if you personality is as wonderful as you talent. I would like a variety of girls, from sweet and shy to bold and flirty. Remember, no one is one dimensional, and everyone has their flaws.**

**Friend/Family Opinion: Here is where you get a friend, neighbor, teacher, brother, sister, etc. to tell me what you're like.**

** -Full Name: Duh.  
>-Relation to Applicant: What are they to you? A friend, teacher, etc.?<br>-Describe the Applicants Personality:**

**Flaws: Everyone has them. Even Alphas, we're just better at hiding them. List at least one MAJOR FLAW (stage fright, eating disorder, extremely bad temper, perfectionist, OCD, etc.) and two minor flaws (blunt, to sweet, shy, etc.)**

**APPERANCE: Please be very, very detailed.**

**Hair: It's pretty simple, describe your hair color, texture, length, cut, and usual style.**

**Eyes: Describe your eye color, shape, and if you wear contacts (corrective or color) or glasses.**

**Body: Describe your body type, height, skin tone, etc.**

**Face: Please be very detailed in your description. I want lips (color, shape), overall face shape, if you have acne, if you have freckles or moles, what makeup you wear, etc.**

**Style: Give me a basic overview of your style. Is it random, casual, fancy, vintage, etc.**

**What you will wear on your first day: Ditto.**

**OTHER: **

**Grade Point Average:**

**Do You Have/Want a boyfriend?:**

**Describe your perfect boy:**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE BASICS:**

**Full Name: Cheshire Bianca Locke. **

**What You Go By: Chess or Cheshire.**

**Age: 15**

**Location: Montreal, Quebec, Canada**

**Nationality: French-Canadian**

**Ethnicity: Caucasian**

**Family:  
>-Full Name: March Locke.<br>-Occupation: Artist  
>-Age: 37<br>-Relationship to Applicant: Mother  
>-Nationality: French-Canadian<strong>

**-Full Name: Alice Rose Locke.  
>-Occupation: Musician<br>-Age: 16  
>-Relationship to Applicant: Older Sister<br>-Nationality: French-Canadian**

**-Full Name: Hatter Maddox Locke.  
>-Occupation: Chef-Artist<br>-Age: 15  
>-Relationship to Applicant: Twin<br>-Nationality: French-Canadian**

** Brief History: Before you ask, let me explain my name. My mom has a fetish for Alice in Wonderland. When me and my brother and sister were born, she decided to name us after character's in the book. Only, Alice, the oldest, has a normal name. Me and my brother ended up with Cheshire and Hatter. My dad split when my older sister, Alice, was one, and for all I know he isn't even alive anymore. Not that I care. Right now I live in a HUGE house in Montreal with my sibs and mom, it's a nice change for the tiny flat above my mom's studio we used to live in. I have been taught, with my brother and sister, by a private tutor since 3****th**** grade.**

**ALPHA INFO:**

**Alpha Ability: Snowboarder-CONFECTIONER-Pastry Chef**

**Ability Specifics: I'm a confectioner, this is entirely different from a cook or even a baker. In a nutshell, I make candy. I'm a expert chocolatier, and can make truffles and other sweets. Sugar working is my favorite though, and I'm known for my delicate creations that are as delicious as they are beautiful. As for snowboarding, it's pretty simple. I love to snowboard. As a pastry chef I make any desert that could ever cross your mind.**

**Alpha Awards and Achievements: **

**-Won the FIS Snowboarding World Championships  
>-Instructor at the French Culinary Institute.<br>-Owner/Head Chef/CEO of Wonderland Sugar, a worldwide desert and candy company.  
>-Won the world wide Pastry Team Championship (Team Leader)<br>-Appeared twice on the Food Network show 'Food Network Challenge' and won both times.  
>-Made desert for a variety of famous people and events. Including, but not limited to.<br>+ Angeline Dubois, CEO of Brazille Enterprises and other affiliates.  
>+ Madam President of the United States.<br>+ Countless celebrity weddings  
>+ The Prime Minister of Canada<br>+ The World Summit  
>+ Innumerable other events and people<br>-Pastry Chef at Through the Rabbit Hole, the famous restaurant. **

**Alpha Minors: Skateboarding. Surfboarding. Cooking. Art.  
><strong>

**PERSONALITY: As the new headmistress of Alpha Academy I would like to learn if you personality is as wonderful as you talent. I would like a variety of girls, from sweet and shy to bold and flirty. Remember, no one is one dimensional, and everyone has their flaws.**

**Friend/Family Opinion: Here is where you get a friend, neighbor, teacher, brother, sister, etc. to tell me what you're like.**

** -Full Name: Alice Rose Locke  
>-Relation to Applicant: Older Sister<br>-Describe the Applicants Personality: If I had to choose one word to describe Cheshire, it would be quirky. I mean sometimes she seems like a girly-girl, her obsession with pink, dresses, skirts, and above all sparkles. But she also acts like a tomboy, she hangs out with guys super easily and is, well, boisterous. My oldest memory of Chess is her, dressed in the pinkest, ruffliest, sparkliest dress known to mankind, running and rolling around an extremely muddy field in the pour rain. Now that I think about it, a similar occurrence happen last month. She is extremely charismatic, and draws people to her like a magnet. As her older sister, I admire her utter confidence in herself and her audacity to challenge the norm. I really hope that you accept Chess because she would be perfect for your academy of unique and talented Alphas.**

**Flaws: Well, for one I have Dyslexia (which severely effects my ability to read, anything more than three letters and I have to concentrate super hard) and Dyscalcia (which severely effects my ability to do math and understand numbers). I was teased a lot in elementary school, people called me retard or stupid. They thought I had brain damage or that I was really stupid. I have also been told that I am cynical, sarcastic, and that I hold grudges forever.**

**APPERANCE: **

**Hair: I have shoulder length loose spiral curls. Thanks to my sister's genius care regimen, they are smooth and perfect. They are a deep brown, the color of rich dark chocolate. I usually wear them down, in a loose pony/bun, or in a French braid.**

**Eyes: I have ice blue eyes with a outer ring of navy. They are almond shaped, and I wear corrective contacts.**

**Body: I have a lithe, wiry build. I'm always the shortest person in a group, being only 4'10". As my brother tactlessly says, I have the build of a nine year old boy. My A-cup bust and slender hips are evidence of this statement. My skin is a light cream color, than tans easily in the summer. **

**Face: As my friends say, I look like a pixie. I have a heart shaped face and a ski-slope nose. My lips are a pale pink color. I usually wear sparkly lip gloss with a touch of color, eye liner, and a charcoal grey smoky eye.**

**Style: My style well I like a vintage element, but definitely incorporate a girly-girl theme. I like quirky clothes.**

**What you will wear on your first day: My tight black mid thigh skirt, with my super lose white shirt printed with the Cheshire Cat in blue and orange, and over the knee sparkly blue socks with grey knee high lace up boots.**

**OTHER: **

**Grade Point Average: My tutor doesn't give grades. But I do o.k. I need a lot of help in math and reading though.**

**Do You Have/Want a boyfriend?: I kind of want one.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Mount Sutton_

_Cafe_

_December 6__th_

_4:30 PM_

A white veil of powder fanned out from under Cheshire Locke as she leaned back into a stop. The petite 15 teen year old bent down to unclasp the hot pink snowboard that was currently attached to her boots. Slipping the board under her arm, Cheshire strode over to were her twin brother sat, quietly nursing a cup of hot chocolate and reading a slim tablet.

"Oh hi Chess, how were the slopes?"

The girl's chocolate hued curls rose as she shrugged, "Good. Whatcha reading"

"Nothing." The abrupt answer was all Cheshire needed to confirm her suspicions. Reaching over the table, she grabbed at the tablet. A short brother-sister battle commenced.

"Come on Hatter. Let me see. Pleeeeaaase."

"NO. Chess, let go. Really, people are staring. LET GO."

"Really what is it that you wouldn't let me see. Your own flesh and blood Hatter. Flesh and blood!"

"My 'own flesh and blood' shouldn't be trying to steal my tablet."

"Hatter, just show me. Please it can't be that bad, it's not like it's porn or anything. Wait! It is porn. I KNEW IT! Let me see, it's not like I haven't seen porn before."

"CHESHIRE BIANCA AND HATTER MADOX"

With that last comment both twins turned to face it's speaker. Before them, hands on her hips, stood the last person they wanted to see. Alice Locke, their older sister.

"Really Cheshire, I don't know where to start with you. And Hatter, I expect better of you. Looking at pornography is wrong."

"Yah, Hatter. Looking at pornography is wrong." Cheshire was copying Alice's reprimanding expression.

"Quiet Cheshire. I haven't forgotten about you, but Hatter. Really. Pornography."

"IT ITSN"T PORN!" Hatter exclaimed, flinging down the tablet.

Both sisters leaned over and examined it. Onscreen a video was silently playing. It showed a girl's volleyball game, were a redhead was currently showing off a wicked serve. Cheshire picked up the device, wasn't the redhead Angelina de la Grandtaine. Ice blue eyes staring closer at the small screen to make sure, the girl was distracted as the game cut to a commercial. The familiar Brazille Enterprises symbol came appeared, and Angeline Dubois's voice drifted out of the speakers. As she talked, a new logo come into view. It was a gold circle with the letters AA in the middle and the word NEO inscribed on the top. Eyes wide, the Cheshire stared as she processes the information. AA was the Alpha Academy abbreviation, and neo meant 'new'? Was it possible that Angeline was opening the a new year at Alpha Academy.

Gold script appeared on the screen, accompanied by Angeline's voice. As she talked it became apparent that she was opening a new year at Alpha Academy, but there was a catch. No 'household names' or 'popular talents' like singing or dancing. By this time, Alice had finished her 'you should speak up more' lecture with Hatter, and was staring at the screen.

"You two should apply." Were the first words out her mouth once the advertisement was over, "Look at you guys. Hatter, your restaurant got THREE Michelin stars. THREE! Also your art has been praised by everyone. Cheshire, just look around. I think there is a kid eating a Wonderland Sugar candy bar over there. Both of you are perfect for this. Perfect."

_New Orleans_

_Brazille Enterprise's US Headquarters_

_December 6__th_

_4:46_

Violet Westmount was annoyed. Angeline was berating her about getting the plans, and Ms. Brazille was constantly adding new things or changing things.

"Mrs. Brazille!" Violet knocked furiously on the door, "MRS. BRAZILLE! CHARILE! OPEN THE DARN DOOR!"

"What?" The silver door slide opened to revel a pretty women, her dark brown hair swept into a chignon. In her hands she held a gold tablet and she was dressed in a loose, white jumpsuit. "Oh, it's you Vi. How are you. Here the plans for the academy, I'll see you later." With that, Charlie Brazille handed Violet the tablet and closed the door.

"I...I..."Violet stared at the door, holding the golden computer in her hands. Shaking her head she muttered, "Geniuses."

Walking briskly through the silver plated hallways, heels clicking loudly against the brushed metal floor, Violet examined the tablet given to her by Charlie. At last she reached a large gold door embossed with a single A. Violet stepped inside taking in the metallic, modern room with expressionless glance. Her eyes swept across the large glass windows, and pale gold walls before reaching the woman. Angeline Dubois was struck and imposing figure, tall with olive skin and long black waves. Her almond shaped green eyes were currently staring at Violet. Angeline opened her blood red mouth to ask the question that Violet knew she would.

"Do you have the plans?"

Smiling, Violet nodded. She pressed a button on the tablet and began her speech, her soft southern drawl creeping into her words.

"Here we have the basic uniform, which is based off the uniform for the last Academy." A faceless hologram spun slowly. Showing off a pleated gold miniskirt and vest and brushed platinum puff sleeve shirt. The figures feet were encased in a gladiator wedges.

As Violet talked, another hologram appeared. This one of a circular island, shaped like a 20 pointed star. "The Neo-Alpha Island will travel around the Mediterranean sea, occasionally stopping to allow the girls a chance to see the mainland.

The hologram zoomed in on one of the points. One it stood a elegant glass building, zooming inside it showed a state of the art kitchen and lounge downstairs and large 5 bed bedroom up stairs. "What you see here is a representation of the Pieces dorm. Each of the dorms is named after a constellation or celestial body. For example the boy's dorm is called Jupiter. Speaking of the boys, I've found five of our six students. We have Wally Martin, a fifteen year old from Texas. He does extreme sports. Alexander Riley, he's an inventor and stuntman from Ireland. Pietro Olivera and Luke Calitiri are a circus performer from Brazil and a Astronomer-Soccer Player from Rome respectively. Last we have Hatter Locke, we're also considering his sister, he is a Chef-Artist from Canada"

Finished with her presentation, Violet stood at attention. Angeline turned to face the sweeping windows behind her, silently processing the information. The Alpha opened her mouth at last.

"Wonderful"


End file.
